The Moonlark Has No Mercy
Synopsis Fitz Vacker is dead. The words that Sophie had to finally accept. The only person who had made her life worth it was gone. Forever. After a few months, the Lost Cities had gone back to normal. Even the Vackers had finished grieving. But not Sophie. Everything in Sophie's life was ruined. Nothing would ever be the same. But when Sophie finally excepts her cognates death, her grief turns to anger. When the Moonlark starts gruesomely murdering Neverseen agents, Biana starts getting worried. But when the last Vacker child's best friend admits that she had a part in Fitz's murder, Biana knows that to protect her best friend she has to get Sophie to realize the mistakes she's made. But that's going to be hard when the Moonlark has cut herself off from all her friends and is know best friends with the one and only... Stina Heks? In this gruesome tale of grief by author Betsyfrancisdamesmer, love is invisible and friendship has been torn to pieces. By the end, no one knows who's an enemy or who's a friend. Three Months and Thirty-One Days Since Fitz's Murder: "Sophie?" Edaline's voice beckoned from behind the door that separated me from the rest of the world. "Are you awake?". I didn't answer and instead concealed my face in the heap of tear-stained cushions around me. My adoptive mother cracked open the door anyway, a plate of blitzenberry muffins and lushberry juice in her hands. She put the tray on the side table that stood next to my extravagant bed and laid her hand on the bunch of quilts that I had been lurking in since Alden came by and told us of Fitz's sudden death. Fitz's death. The concept didn't seem to make any sense. Fitz's murder. That's better. "Magnate Leto came by today" Edaline started, following our daily cycle, "He says that Foxfire isn't the same without you". The words come out of my mouth so unexpectedly that I don't register that I've said anything until it's too late. "I'll go tomorrow" I blurt. Edaline looks at me with startled eyes "W-what?" "I'll go to Foxfire" I repeat more boldly than before, sitting up. "I just need today to get ready." With that, I bury my face in my pillows once more. "A-alright" Edaline answers, sounding a bit shocked. "It's your choice... I... um, I'll leave you to get ready, then" After a few minutes of asking myself why I said I would leave the eternal warmth of my bed for school, I sip my lushberry juice. Later, when I've finished my muffin, I try standing up for the first time in four months. I instantly fall on my face. "Oh, Sophie", I can almost hear Fitz snicker. By instinct I turn around, expecting to see my cognate leaning against the door frame. Instead, I see a closed door. I sigh and shake my head. I make my way towards Vertina, my spectral mirror. Over the years, we've grown closer, friends, even. After a brief discussion with Vertina about my four-months-of-bed-head hair, I'm able to make myself presentable with a ridiculous amount of hairpins. It takes about four hours. I'm just able to pull the sheets over my body when Edaline comes in with my lunch. After slowly picking at the mashed carnissa root with umber leaves, I hear a buzzing coming from my imparter. At first, I think it may be Biana. She's been calling me every day, but I haven't ever responded. She'd want to talk about Fitz. But as I look at my imparters screen, I see a different name. "Amy?" I say, answering the elvin device. "I heard what happened," my sister says, her face emerging on the object I hold in my hand. "I know the imparter is only for emergencies... but I had to make sure you were all right" I smile at my younger sibling "Thank you" I say softly, tears rising in my eyes "I'm all right... so far". I give her a meager smile. "You'll get through this. Promise me, Sophie. Promise me you'll do anything it takes to get your life back to normal." Amy orders, tears gushing down her cheeks. "Promise me you'll be all right". "Don't worry, Amy" I say through sobs "I promise" Category:Fanfiction Category:Future Category:Betsyfrancisdamesmer FanFiction